A Friend to Talk To
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *Rescue Bots* While Boulder and Blades search for a pet, they get to talking. Some secrets come to light. Drabble. Implied Mech/Mech; based on the events of "Walk on the Wild Side"


**C.M.D: Just another Rescue Bots drabble. I figure I'll work my way up to a chapter fic eventually, but for now, I just don't have the time. I hope you all enjoy in any case~**

* * *

**_A Friend to Talk To_**

* * *

"So... why'd you go along with it?"

Blades walked beside Boulder as they strode through the zoo, their optics taking in all that they could make out in the darkness as they mulled over which one to bring home as a pet. The jittery buzz of anticipation had somewhat worn off since arriving, and without much else to do, the two mechs had gotten to talking. Surprisingly, they had a lot to say to each other.

At the question, the helicopter shrugged, his rotors twitching faintly with the action. "I just...," he sighed, turning his helm away from his partner's curious gaze, "I just wanted to feel needed and well... for a time, the scoop-claw kinda did that for me. But you were all right: it was excessive and didn't really help me in any way."

Boulder's optics dimmed sadly. "I'm sorry that we made you feel that you weren't wanted or needed," he apologized. "I know that was never our intention."

Blades blushed, waving his servos at the tractor truck. "N-no, Boulder! You don't have to apologize or anything! It's not your fault after all, it's just... just..." The orange Autobot fell quiet, his gaze lowered to the ground sadly.

The shorter mech was stunned by the spark-broken expression his flying friend wore, and he set an anxious servo on the helicopter's arm in what he hoped would seem comforting. "Blades... are you still feeling unneeded?"

It took a short while, but finally Blades answered with a soft, painful, "...yes."

Yellow optics rose and connected with Boulder's, allowing the tractor truck a chance to glimpse the coolant starting to pool along the metal rimming. Blades snapped his helm away and wiped quickly at his face with one arm before the other Autobot could comment on it though, and Boulder decided, it was something best left unmentioned for the time being.

"I... It's not your fault," Blades mumbled weakly, "J-just... I wish he'd see me. Like, really _see me_. I don't like feeling a-as if... as if I-i'm so replaceable."

As strange as it might sound, Boulder understood that feeling completely. Turning his helm up to the night sky, the green mech admired the stars that shone through Earth's atmosphere as they made their way around the hippo's tank. "I feel the same way," he started, surprising his companion. "Sometimes, I just don't know what I'm going to do. Or what to say. He must think I'm really silly, spending my time trying to learn all the fun and beautiful things that the humans' have to offer... I'm not really sure if someone like him can see why I find everything so wonderful."

"It makes you feel worthless," the helicopter nodded in agreement.

"Like nothing I do counts in his book," the tractor truck replied.

Blades smiled sadly, looking up at the sky as well. "...he can get so angry."

Boulder chuckled lowly. "He can get so confused."

The orange mech giggled half-heartedly in response. The smaller Autobot turned his helm to his friend, reaching out and clasping his servo tightly. When Blades looked at him, the tractor truck said, "Don't let things get you down just yet, Blades. Give it some time. We're all still adjusting to being here on Earth... There's so many new things, and so many more new people. Maybe, once things calm down a little and we get more into the routine of things, maybe he'll open his optics and realize that you've been there the entire time."

The helicopter perked up at the words. "D-do... do you really think so?," Blades uttered softly, his vocalizer rich with hope -though he tried his hardest to suppress it.

Boulder smiled wider, giving his sensitive friend's servo a comforting squeeze. "I'm sure," he answered with all the confidence in the universe.

Blades returned the smile, his rotors swishing in a short, merry jig behind him as he returned Boulder's reassuring touch. "A-and you too, Boulder. I'm sure things will work out for y-you too!," he assured his shorter comrade. "You're much too cute and fun for anyone to not like."

"Thank you Blades," Boulder said, trying not to chuckle at the praise. It was just like in the helicopter's personality components to make sweet and endearing comments to a 'bot. Not bothering to untangle their fingers just yet, the two mechs continued to wander through the zoo, once more in a relaxed state of his processor. Enjoying each other's company a little longer as they began discussing what sort of pet they wanted to bring home.

* * *

**C.M.D: HeatwavexBlades has got to be my favourite pairing, but I would feel bad if the other two didn't get some love, so I'm having fun sticking Boulder and Chase together. Hopefully I'll be able to write up some more story for all four of them~  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
